User blog:LittleLuckyLucy/Crossover Roleplay?
This is just something I've been thinking about for a while and I was wondering if anyone was interested. It's just that Tokyo Mew Mew is one of those flexible universes where with a little tweaking anything goes and it's just fun. First of all, if you don't know what a crossover is it's when you have elements of two stories interacting with each other. It would be like Ichigo warping to Avatar land and fighting Katara for Zuko's love (don't do that, I saw it once and it was really bad). Anyway, I think crossovers are a lot of fun and I'd like to try and start one here. Some of the universes I was thinking of trying out were: Pokémon I think it would be kind of cool if instead of endangered animals they were fused with legendary Pokémon. You wouldn't even have to know that much either; you could just hop over to the Bulbapedia article of your chosen legendary and learn a bit about them. Anything else I think you'll need to know will be posted there for you to see. So I was thinking that instead of an experiment the PokéMews would be a naturally occurring phenomenon and that the three Godly PokéMews (Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina) could be trying to take over the world and the characters would have to stop them. Golden Sun You've probably not heard of this, but the Golden Sun Series is a series of video games that are made of win and the girls could be fused with Djinn since they all have unique appearances now. Anyway, that means each girl would be aligned with an element and I'd have to think a bit more about a plot for this one before I said anything else. Sonic Amyrose suggested this since both series are really anthros on a different scale. You'd control both your character and their Moebius double and the plot I have written out is: The Cosmic Interstate: a series of pathways that connects an infinite number of alternate universes. Including Moebius, a universe that is the complete opposite of Mobius in every way. After Sonic the Hedgehog thwarted the attempts of his counterpart Scourge to take over Mobius, that particular pathway was blocked off and remained blocked until recently. A group of Scourge's loyalists have recently found a way of unblocking the path to Moebius and have since set off to avenge the imprisoned Scourge by taking over Mobius and then releasing him from his inter-dimensional prison to rule as King. They knew though, that if they just went in guns blazing that their power alone would in no way be enough to succeed, so the loyalist group went in search of something that would give them the power they needed to conquer Mobius. After much searching, the group finally found a sealed pathway in the Cosmic Interstate that was mentioned in an old legend and described as containing the "ultimate power". After much research; the group figured out how to unseal the pathway and were greeted by a laser beam of light from the other side. The men were largely unaffected by this event, but the women started exhibiting strange new powers. Armed with these strange new powers, the Moebian group makes their way to Mobius to start their takeover, but what they don't realize is that their Mobian counterparts, and indeed their counterparts in every universe, are also exhibiting the same powers for some strange reason... Sonic Crossover Roleplay Page Category:Blog posts